Their Heroes
by Kisumi Shigino
Summary: She was the hero in his story, but he was nothing more than a side character in hers. [Highschool AU]


**Eyo! This will be my first story here, hope you enjoy ^^ **

**(P.S. I have a similar story on wattpad although on there I used my OCs)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter One: **His Hero

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

I tugged on my muffler, bring it closer and hoping it would protect my face from the harsh wind. Unfortunately, the wind just made the muffler revert back to its original position. I sighed in defeat and scratched the back of my head, mentally praying the wind will calm down soon. Hissing a chain of curses as lone leaves kept latching onto my hair and dirt trying to reach for my eyes, I walked past the soothing rustles of trees as they danced with the howling wind, wondering if I'm even nearing the school yet. Mornings felt forever, especially if you wake up early. Days like these were the kind that I don't exactly enjoy.

"Hey, watch it!" I heard in the distance. I looked around for the direction of the voice and temporarily froze before leaping onto the concrete path, avoiding the potential accident. The car darted pass me and the man grumbled something about teenagers. I sighed once again, well that was stupid to have unconsciously walk onto the road. My attention diverted to the sky, which was having a mix of emotions of grey and blue. "Seems like it's going to rain soon..." I mumbled to no one in particular. Registering the thought into my mind and processing the outcome, I decided to sprint for it, heading to where the school stands, awaiting for its usual jailbirds.

* * *

_"Save me..."_

* * *

I slid through the closing gates and leaned against the brick wall as the gate closed with a clank. I settled there for a while, catching my breath before straightening up, heading into the superior school which loomed over the weaker schools. As soon as I stepped in, the sound of light shower grew louder outside and the windows were promptly tainted with small droplets. _Thank god I made it in time._ I walked down the hallways, unfazed by the usual occurrence of fights and loud, ringing giggles. Halting to a stop, I stood in front of my locker and twisted the dial. Pulling on the lock and hearing a satisfying click, I shoved my bag in there and traded it for the morning class textbooks, slamming my locker shut and putting the lock back to its rightful job. Evading the hallway lurkers, I dragged my feet towards the homeroom, slipping the fabric of my muffler lower so I could breath. As I entered the room, I was engulfed by a flash of blonde.

"Natsu!" The blonde girl chirped.

I returned the hug and gently pushed her off to straightened my uniform, giving a pleasant bow. "Hey." I greeted, with a slight pink coating my cheeks. More of the fact that, **_eherm,_ **she has a rather large chest.

Lucy smiled and I swore my legs almost melted into one of the puddles outside. She began talking about her weekend and the topic soon drifted to ranting about school. "And then this guy just stops me in my tracks, confessing. That's the 13th confession this week! Can. You. Believe. It?"

Yes, I can believe it alright. It's nothing new, who wouldn't confess to Lucy Heartfillia, the most sweetest and beautiful girl that waltzed into my life. I wasn't keen on hearing about her usual chain of confessions, they were always the same and they ended the same. Confessing to Lucy, but being politely rejected. That's how it works and that's how it'll work for a looong time, not unless I help it. Lucy noticed my attention wondered off into space and leaned in to pinch my cheek.

"Wh- Ow!" I yelped. It definitely brought me back into reality, in a painful way. I rubbed my cheek and glanced over to energetic girl, who was making pinching motions with her slender fingers.

I fought off the urge to return the pinch as she wore a cute pout on her face. Instead, I inhaled and stared at her, cursing.

"There was no need to pinch me..."

"Well, it's the only way to get your attention back!" Lucy giggled.

Angelic music to my ears. I rolled my eyes, burying my face into my muffler, attempting to mask the tint of blush on my cheeks that kept growing. She continued to ramble on as I pitched in periodically with small one-worded answers. The bell rang shortly, sending everyone scurrying to their desks as the teacher marchee in.

* * *

_"You'll help me, right?"_

* * *

After a few announcements and classes (which I barely paid attention to), lunch rapidly took over. Crowds of students scrambled throughout the hallway as I was already struggling to grasp my locker. Finally reaching it and performing the same procedure in the morning, I searched in the void of my bag for my lunch box. Clicking my tongue in displeasure, I realized I forgot to pack my lunch, I'll have to blame it on the cat and the alarm. Hitting my head repeatedly on my locker, I scouted for spare change, hoping, but no such luck. I sighed, bad luck seems to love me today. Giving up and locking my locker, I turned around and almost jumped out of my skin when I was face-to-face with Lucy, who narrowed her chocolate orbs. She seemed offended at my reaction,

"I'm not some poison, you know, Pinky?"

My eye twitched at the nickname. Lucy cracked a smile and playfully punched my shoulder, laughing lightly as she repeated 'it's just a joke', advancing towards the cafeteria. Her energy seemed to last forever as she continued where she left off in the morning, her hair bouncing with each step she took. Lucy quieted down as her eyes traveled to my empty hands.

"Where's your lunch?" She asked. I didn't reply and turned away, not wanting to admit I forgot it.

"Ah! You forgot it didn't you?" And there goes the arrow that shot my pride, "You know me too well." I mumbled. Lucy grinned, showing off her pearly, white teeth.

"We can share my lunch." I almost choked on air, "S-Share? It's f-fin-"

"No! I can't let you starve, Natsu." Lucy retorted and smacked the back of my head. Despite my protests, she won the battle and celebrated her small victory. I huffed and ruffled her soft, golden locks before smiling. We made it to the cafeteria and approached to the usual table where the others were seated. "There you guys are!" Gray exclaimed. "We thought you two ran off and eloped or something."

I made a mental note to kill Gray later, as he's one of the only people who knew I loved Lucy. She laughed it off and scooted next to Levy, whereas I flopped next to Jellal, who grunted from the movement. Small chatter surrounded table and Lucy stabbed one of the egg rolls, putting near my face.

"Here. Ahhh ~" Lucy cooed before forcing it in my mouth.

"Mmph!"

I was bewildered by her sudden action and the fork retreated my lips, leaving me with the egg roll to chew on.

"Aww, you two look like a couple!" Levy gushed and my cheeks grew hot. Thank you dad for giving me your muffler to use as a hiding spot.

Gray just smirked in my direction and I silently scowled at him, mouthing dipshit to him. Despite Lucy's appearance, she was lacking some femininity in the personality department as she used the same fork to eat her share of meal. My mind lingered at the thought of indirect kiss, unfortunately, Lucy didn't seem to think it.

"So what's everyone doing for summer vacation?" Gray asked, looking at all of us.

Erza thought for a moment before answering, "I'll probably go think about it on the way."

"We should all go shopping together!" Lucy suggested. I stopped eating and shook my head although Lucy ignored it.

"Juvia thinks it's a good idea..." the blue-haired girl chimed in.

My thoughts were ignored as the others kept planning unnecessary dates for the vacations. I mentally groaned as I wanted to _relax_, not go out and use my relaxation for their needs. Soon, I was swimming deep in my thoughts and Lucy pursed her lips in a thin line, detecting that my attention to the table was slowly diminishing. She hovered over the table and flicked my forehead, surprising me. My eyes widened a bit before I processed what happened and defended my forehead from further attacks.

I let out a small 'tsk' through my teeth, "What?"

Lucy crossed her arms, "You should start listening more you know, this is the reason why you'll fail classes."

I narrowed my eyes and changed my attention to the table, what an interesting table. Lucy whined, trying to grab my eyesight by flailing around. I easily waved her off and she huffed, giving up and continued the conversation. I did think about what she said though, I know I don't listen to classes much but I won't fail. I mean, not to brag or anything, I'm pretty smart. The only problem is my physical strength, Lucy could easily beat me up with little effort. I cringed at the thought and shuffled in my spot, shaking the image away. Jellal looked over in my direction, with concern covering his face. He muttered a small 'weird' before staring at Erza, lovingly, who was too busy chatting it up with the girls. I knew how Jellal felt, as I did the same with Lucy.

* * *

_"You're my only hero."_

* * *

The rest of lunch passed by quickly and soon the classes rushed by. Students unscrambled out of their classes like insects stuck on cobwebs and headed to their home. I blended in the pack of students and yawned as small tears formed on the corners of my eyes.

"Close your mouth when you yawn, dummy. It's not good manners."

Unconsciously obeying, my hand flew to cover my mouth as soon as Lucy instructed. She jogged towards me until we were walking side-by-side, panting only a little bit. Dismissing her lack of fatigue, Lucy and I were walking down the grainy road. The walk was the same, small lingering conversations with silence following suit. I sneaked occasional glances at Lucy, admiring her beauty. I always wondered how she kept up her optimistic, beaming aura. I could barely open my eyes in the morning or smile for 0.02 seconds. Lucy tugged on my arm, bringing my attention to where she was pointing. In that spot, there was a cat. I was baffled, why is there a cat here, especially a _blue_ one? The cat moved closer to us, softly mewing. Lucy clapped her hands in giddy excitement and picked up the blue furball. Cooing at the cat who seemed comfortable, nuzzling against her chest. I glared at the cat, feeling jealous of its situation right now. Lucy spun around, pleading me with her puppy eyes. I already knew what she was going to say and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll keep it." I knew Lucy wasn't allowed to have pets in her house so she was shoving the responsibility onto me. The things I do for love.

Lucy brightened up and beamed, wider. "Yes! Thank you Natsu!" She carefully placed the cat in my arms and I followed the same action she performed before.

Lucy hummed and skipped away as I trudged along. I stared at the blue cat, a glint of amusement in my eyes. It stared back and purred, resting. The way back home was silent after that, I waved goodbye to Lucy who walked in the opposite direction of my house. Unlocking the door and hearing a small click, I pushed it open, setting the furball down. It explored around, sniffing at every corner. The cat suddenly radiated with happiness and I smiled slightly.

"I'll name you, Happy."

* * *

**I'll try to make chapters longer!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
